1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a content data recording/reproducing device, an information communication system, a contents list generation method and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, content data such as audio files recorded in audio formats including MP3 (Moving Picture Experts Group phase-1 audio layer-3) and ATRAC (Adaptive Transform Acoustic Coding) and dynamic image files recorded in dynamic image formats including WMV (Windows Media Video) and H.264/MPEG-4 AVC (H.264/Moving Picture Experts Group phase-4 advanced video coding) are commonly and widely used. In many cases the user of the content data enjoys the content data on an information processing device such as a PC (personal computer) in which the content data are stored or on a content data recording/reproducing device where the content data are stored in a magnetic recording medium such as a hard disk or a nonvolatile memory such as a flash memory.
In addition, it is a routine practice for a majority of content data users to manage content data stored in PCs and content data recording/reproducing devices by using a contents list created for purposes of content data management. There have been technologies developed to enable integrated management of content data stored in a plurality of devices in conjunction with the use of the contents list. The technologies having been proposed to enable integrated management of content data stored in a plurality of devices include that disclosed in patent reference literature 1.
The content data user who now routinely uses the contents list to manage content data often shares the contents list or information related to the content data with other content data users by publishing the contents list of his content data or introducing favorite content data on, for instance, his homepage. Through such sharing, the content data user is able to obtain the contents list compiled for another user or information related to the other user's content data on the other user's homepage or the like and is able to refer to the information thus obtained when purchasing content data or the like.